Only One
by Lex nd Juls
Summary: Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Esa lección me la dio la vida. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control. Hasta que la vida me hizo un broma pesada. Me la quito y jugó conmigo… Me llevó al fondo y me dejó allí.


_Lamento no poder hacer una intro para este fic ya que estoy corta de tiempo, solamente espero que les guste. Este Itachi está basado en el rol KHS... es su historia y decir que tomé un sólo post estaria mal porque es de algunos. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo._

_Disclaimer: (Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto)_

_A**viso**: Este fic participa en el reto Vive Konoha High School del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Only One **

_Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. _

_Esa lección me la dio la vida._

_Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo bajo control._

_Hasta que la vida me hizo un broma pesada. _

_Me la quito y jugó conmigo…_

_Me llevó al fondo y me dejó allí. _

Su cadáver estaba en el suelo, mis manos temblaban con vehemencia haciéndola temblar a ella; las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro nublando mi vista. La desesperación se esparcía por mi cuerpo mientras un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor rompía el silencio en aquella bodega vacía.

—Vamos, Itachi vámonos —me sacudía mi hermana con fuerza, tratando de hacerme reaccionar. Su mirada llena de dolor casi reflejaba la mía. Casi. La única diferencia era el vacío en mis ojos negros. Yo había perdido. La había perdido.

—Mierda Itachi —dijo Hidan levantándome del suelo y arrastrándome hacia fuera, lejos del cuerpo de la mujer que yo amaba. No quería irme, quería morir con ella, hasta que el puño de Hidan impactó mi rostro—. Jódete, debemos irnos la policía está por llegar. Deja de lamerte las heridas, tendrás tiempo para eso después.

¿La policía?... solté una risa irónica y me sacudí su mano dándole la espalda a todo lo que una vez había amado, a todo lo que una vez amaría. El punto era que mi maldita familia era la jodida policía. Yui había muerto por culpa de ese bastardo y yo… y yo… yo había tocado fondo con eso, había terminado. Todo había terminado, no había un rastro de luz, nada positivo, nada que quisiera excepto por una sola cosa que rondaba mi mente, esa misma cosa arraigándose en mi corazón, creciendo con raíces firmes dentro de mí; y me aseguraría de hacerla realidad. Esto no era un sueño, era una meta y yo vería el resultado.

Nadie jugaba conmigo, nadie volvería a ponerme una cadena en el cuello haciéndome parecer un perro domesticado, yo era un Uchiha pero les demostraría que no era uno cualquiera. Yo mataría a mi tío Madara pero antes le quitaría todo, así como él me lo había quitado a mí.

—Te veré luego —dijo Hidan sacándome de mis pensamientos, aquí nos separábamos pero sabía que nos reuniríamos después. Nuestra familia era un asco pero le pondríamos fin a eso, o esa era la excusa que me quería dar. Lo vi poner un cigarrillo en su boca mientras se alejaba y yo tomé el camino contrario. Lo que quería no sería fácil de obtener y todos sabemos que la venganza se disfruta mejor fría.

_Primer día de clases…_

_todo está saliendo tal cual lo había planeado. _

_Primer paso listo._

_Dejemos que las fichas vayan cayendo en su lugar. _

_Por el momento me sentaré a mirar. _

Golpeando mi cabeza contra el armario de nuestra habitación veía a Hinata mirarme, sus ojos llenos de compasión. Esbozo una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Es lindo y hasta adorable verla preocuparse tanto por alguien como yo, creyendo que tengo una cura; no, corrijamos eso, creyendo que ella puede ser una especie de cura. Lo lamento mucho eso no va a pasar, yo soy como soy ahora por una razón y no hay nada lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme.

_Quiero mi venganza._

Ha pasado un tiempo, las fichas siguen en moviendo justo como en un juego de ajedrez, pero esta parte me complace, me hace sentirme satisfecho de mí mismo. Esta es la esencia de lo que soy. Nada más escandaloso que los herederos Hyuuga y Uchiha saliendo. Las imágenes de Hinata siendo mía —bueno una insinuación que dice mucho—, recorren la academia, nada podría mantenerme mi buen ánimo que lo que está pasando justo ahora. Con una sonrisa pagada en el rostro veo los desesperados esfuerzos de mi familia por separarme de la hija de sus más jurados rivales, comprometiéndome con esa arpía, la mujer que más odio, pensar en su nombre me causa repulsión pero de alguna manera Fuuka a logrado colarse en mi vida, pero sueña, alucina si cree que lo permitiré; antes muerto. La mataría si esto no fuera parte del plan.

_Tratando de continuar sin ti…_

_Simplemente no puedo._

_No puedo hacerlo, _

_sabiendo que los culpables siguen vivos_

_y tu no._

Hidan se ha encargado de mover lo hilos en España, poniendo final a esa parte del plan… gracias primo pero esto es más que una cuestión de sangre. Esto es personal y espero que lo entiendas, has sido de gran ayuda pero hasta aquí es tu camino conmigo. Vive tus venganzas, no la mía, ésta sabes bien que podría matarte, como lo hará conmigo.

_Mis ojos se pintan de rojo. _

_Mi cuerpo tiembla. _

_Ella estaba muerta. _

_¿Qué carajos hace aquí? _

_Yui está muerta. _

_Ella era mía._

_Él me la quitó._

_Ella ya no existe. _

_Lo que veo es sólo un recuerdo. _

_Sólo es el mismo envase con diferente relleno._

—Itami necesito un favor —pido mientras hablo al teléfono con mi hermana. Ella es la única que me conoce, incluso mejor que yo mismo.

—Estabas tardando —la escuché decirme, había una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Mata a Yui —palabras que nunca pensé pronunciar salen de mis labios y sé que ya está hecho.

—Creí que la amabas, Itachi yo… —empieza a decir mi hermana y oigo preocupación en su voz.

—Itami, no repetiré esto así que presta atención a cada una de mis palabras —digo de forma calmada sabiendo que la furia se refleja en mi roja mirada y no en mi voz—. Ella no es quién yo amaba, ella es lo que_ él_ quiere que sea. Sabes que no puedo vivir con eso, ¿ahora harás lo que te pido o debo pedírselo a alguien más?

Escuchando su afirmación cuelgo la llamada sintiéndome igual que estos tres últimos años. Vacío.

_No me pidas perdón a mí._

_Pídeselo a Dios, pues él es el único que te lo puede dar. _

Mis entrañas se retuercen al saber que mi hermana está durmiendo con mi mayor enemigo. Sólo Dios sabe que a veces tengo ganas de matarla a ella también pero me lo prometió. Ella me prometió entregarlo, así que recordando eso espero paciente.

_El amor destruye. _

_Mírame a los ojos y niégalo. _

_Ya estoy podrido, _

_y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. _

_Yo ya tomé mi decisión._

_¿La has tomado tú?_

Le anuncio mi compromiso con Sakura a mi familia, sabiendo que ella estará a mi lado sin importar qué. Bueno después de todo ella es la única que me ha aceptado como soy, sin preguntas, sin presiones y siempre manteniendo mi cama caliente. Definitivamente ella es la adecuada.

_El tiempo pasa y me asombra._

_Camino viendo la luz al final del tunel. _

_La vida me enseñó a no confiar en nadie._

_Que tú mismo eres tu mejor disfraz. _

Extrañamente hay cosas que no cambian y mientras veo a Madara amarrado a una silla metálica, igual que Yui hace tanto tiempo mi mente viaja al pasado y los recuerdos inundan mi mente. —Durante cuatro años seguiste siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre —digo mirando los ojos de mi tío—. Ahora la empresa con la que soñaste es mía, ¿qué se siente ser traicionado por la mujer con la que compartes cama?, ¿qué se siente perderlo todo?

Poniéndome detrás de él deslizo mi cuchillo entre sus costillas, abriendo camino directo hacia su pulmón mientras celebro mi victoria con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, lo veo hacer lo mismo, mi mirada se estrecha y se vuelve a abrir de golpe al escuchar el seguro de un arma siendo quitado. Regreso a ver pero es demasiado tarde, una bala atraviesa mi espalda, el dolor es abrumador y se hace más fuerte cuando la veo. —¿Sakura?

La chica de cabello rosa corre hacia Madara y lo abraza desatando con cuidado sus manos y pies. Sonrío ante la ironía de la situación mientras mis rodillas tocan el suelo. Con mi cuerpo tambaleante y débil regreso a verla. —Este es un gran final ¿no? pregunto mirándola a los ojos y luego a mis manos manchas de sangre.

—¿Creíste que una mujer aguantaría todos tus engaños, tus caprichos…? —respondió ella mirándome con dolor. Bufé con suavidad sintiendo el frío invadir mi cuerpo.

—No Sakura, no lo creí pero siempre estuviste allí… no Sakura, una prometida no lo haría, tampoco una novia pero tu nunca fuiste Yui. Nunca tuviste mi corazón, simplemente porque yo ya no tenía uno para dártelo. Lamento no haber podido darte lo que querías de mí.

Poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, el mismo peso de mi cuerpo me vence y choco contra el suelo. No sin antes ver que mi enemigo ha terminado de la misma forma que yo. _Al fin se ha terminado, Yui al fin te he vengado. ¿Crees que pueda morir en paz?..._

Todo se nubla en mi vista y sé que es el final, me dejo ir despacio deseando sólo una cosa. Un cigarrillo en mis labios.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Un poco oscuro si pero Itachi para mí y en el rol siempre ha tenido ese tinte. _

_Lex._


End file.
